


Promise Me It’s Real

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Green Day References, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecure Virgil, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, MCR, My Chemical Romance References, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sanders Sides Smut Month, Smut, Top Logan, insecure, not safe for sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil breaks down in the middle of the day, so he calls Logan for reassurance, and maybe even a little more.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Promise Me It’s Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+Tumblr).



> Thank you so much for reading!  
> 

Virgil scrolled through his tumblr feed, knowing that he really shouldn't right now but he just couldn't stop himself. It had been a bad day for him. People were constantly telling him that his body wasn’t cute, it was pale and ragged and horrible...   
Virgil listened to the quietness in his room, slight humming from sort sort of radiator or something. The gloomy aura sunk into his skin more, deep eye bags forming under his eyes. His head had been flipping when he came home after going out, after taking a chance and maybe trying to have fun for once. He only wanted to be alone and cry, or to take a hot shower and crawl into his bed and forget the world outside even exists. But of course he couldn't do that, no he had to practice that one goal he couldn’t reach yet. There was just simply no time for wallowing in selfpity even if that was really the only thing he wanted now. No drowning his problems in Hollywood Undead, or Green Day, not even any of the emo rappers he had found with Logan, making a compromise over their music tastes. Logan...the name was still on the tip of his tongue. 

And somehow he had ended up laying on the couch with his phone in his hand and his thumb mindlessly swiping over his iPhone, browsing through all the songs they had found together.  
Without even noticing, he began to cry and not the silent-crying, more like the crying that included sobs and raspy whines. Before thinking about it, Virgil had been overwhelmed with feelings and emotions of his boyfriend, Logan. The cute one, the smart one, the aloof one. The boy that didn't give a fuck about what people said about him. Sometimes Virgil wished he was like that...  
He somehow looked up to Logan, despite their clear differences. Logan was well aware that sometimes he could just fall apart, and that he needed a little extra support sometimes. He had a quick idea, and changed apps to the phone. He dialed in Logan’s number and rapped his fingers on the screen until Logan picked up his call.  
''Greetings Virgil! How are you?!'' The calm and soothing voice made Virgil’s tears rush down faster.   
''I-I'm not really okay, I promise~” His voice turned slightly cheerful for a few moments, breaking out of the haze of his stress for a few moments. Before he could respond, he mumbled “Logan...I need you.” His voice cracked again, and the tears came stronger.  
“Virgil! Are you okay? Did somebody hurt you?” His tone gains a worried vibe, that pierces his ears with a sense of fear.  
''I'm home, please hurry,'' He knew he sounded desperate and he hated it. But he really needed Logan now, there no point in denying that.  
''Don't worry, give me a few minutes. See you soon.'' Before Virgil had time to answer, Logan had already ended the phone call. Virgil threw his phone to the other side of the room, not wanting to deal with any of the hate anymore. Shivering, he waited and waited in silence for Logan to just lunge into his condo. 

A wave of relief washed over him when he heard the rustle of keys and a door opening. Before he knew it Logan’s arms were around him and holding his body close to his chest. He let his tears flow freely, choking on his own breath while he tried to get as close to Logan as possible. 

After a few minutes, Virgil felt like he had run out of tears. All the hazyness and sorrow was drained from his nerves and he depended on Logan for support sitting up. Virgil carefully raised his head, looking dreamily into Logan’s eyes. He planted a small but sincere kiss on Logan’s red cheeks, that were flooded with emotion. Logan rolled his head to look at Virgil and smiled softly.   
''Are you... better now~?'' He asked while holding his waist softly with strong hands.  
''Yeah... I-I think I'm okay,'' he nuzzled his nose in Logan’s cheek and kissed it again.  
'''You can always come to me when something's bothering you. Promise me you'll come to me when something's bothering you,'' Logan looked at a tired Virgil with pleading eyes.   
Virgil nodded once again. It was silent in the apartment after that. Logan tightened his arms around Virgil and closed his eyes while rubbing his cheek against his own lovingly. Virgil was glad he didn't ask questions, he was glad Logan just accepted that he needed comfort. He'd explain it later and Logan knew that.   
''Logan?''   
''Yeah?''   
''I love you,'' Virgil was brave enough to look Logan in the eyes while he said the words. He hoped Logan would understand that he actually loved him. He had always been loving towards him, but never had the courage to say anything back to him. And Virgil knew that Logan had understood it when he saw his cheeks turn bright red. 

Virgil didn’t entirely realize what was happening until Logan was fully buried inside him. Logan’s fingers were tracing the curve of Virgil’s pale thigh as he hoists it over his shoulder, the other cupping the sharp angle of his cheek.  
And then it hits him, all of a sudden, what’s happening, realizes, fuck, he’s got Logan right by him, touching his terrible pallid body. No...he has Logan, the only Logan deep in him. He swallows the feeling of anxiety again. His breath started to hitch, his eyes widened, and his pupils became blown, pink blush following the contours of his cheekbones down to his chest—he’s, he’s having sex with Logan! His angel, who’s so terribly about to fuck him now...  
His chest crumples and is pierced with an cry that resounds all the way down to his bones. “I-I’m not ready...I’m not in shape...I’m pale and terrible and just....!” His throat clenches. Logan, here, with him, in bed...! He was vulnerable and flawed and human and terrible beneath Logan...he was possibly ruining Logan’s first time with a waste like him... Before he knows what’s happening there are tears in his eyes and he’s crying, crying!  
“Virgil?,” Logan calls, “Logan~,” and then his lips are on his, soft, muffling his ability to breath. When he pulls off, Logan could obviously see the tears forming and streaking his face with pure guilt.  
“W-wait,” he mutters. He presses his lips against Virgil once, twice more, close-mouthed kisses, and manages a strained yelp. “Sorry. Sorry. Guess this, uh—fuck. Gimme a moment.”  
He’s still inside Virgil, and when he shifts his weight to move deeper, Virgil cries out. “Fuck!” Virgil moans, and he kisses Logan again, because he can, and then again. “Fuck, you’re perfect, Logan. I—shit, I shouldn’t be crying, I’m sorry—”  
But Logan cups his face with both hands, thumbs brushing across the soft lines on his cheekbones, and when Virgil can look him properly he notices that his eyes are red-rimmed, his cheeks are wet as well, and the small smile he gives him quavers. “Don’t,” he says. “You don’t have to apologize. You—Virgil, you’re everything, you’re—you—” Logan’s own eyes start to form tears, causing Virgil to blink himself. Logan? Crying?  
“Look at us, huh,” Logan says, wrecked, like all his sobbing is caught in his throat, and he smiles, because it’s funny, it is, the way neither of them can stop crying. “Jesus. Could we be any more pathetic?”  
“Maybe a little,” Virgil says, eyes flooding with a new wave of tears. The redness  
still streaks through, spreading through his entire face yet again. Logan’s sure he doesn’t look any better, still pink-faced from the crying, tears drying in blotchy streaks on his face.  
“A-are you okay if I start moving?”  
These words cause a small rift in his stomach, tearing at him. But...would it just be okay if he went along. “L-Lo...I cant take it any longer....”  
Logan takes that as a sign to move, grabbing clumsily at his hips as he makes a slow thrust-pattern. Virgil screams out, unfamiliar to the feeling of getting stimulated. “F-Fuck! A-Ah!” His head tilts back, overwhelmed with the feeling. Knowing he wouldn’t last long, he muttered out “Oh my fucking god....I’m about...~” He was interrupted by a sudden pain, that quickly turned to pleasure. He-he had found...  
Virgil forces himself to look down, briefly seeing where his boyfriend and him were connected. His own cock was leaking pre-come, spilling onto his couch. Biting his lip, he screamed out as an orgasm was worked from his body. It...was his load, now on Logan....  
He took a while to completely finish, making Virgil literally want to fade away and die. S-so much...just to clean...  
Logan pulled out, revealing he had came as well. Still orgasming, Virgil blushed. He didn’t even realize that Logan had finished. After a few more seconds, Virgil finally stopped come....ing. The mess streaked across Logan’s fancy business shirt. Virgil was about to profusely apologize to Logan, but he was distracted when Logan crashed his lips onto his, forcing his eyes to close. Virgil gasped for fresh breath, reaching his hand towards Logan. God, it doesn’t get any better than this—it can’t possibly get any better than this~


End file.
